Gol D Emiko
by Rouge-365
Summary: Emiko a 15 ans lorsque des soldats de la Marine viennent la chercher pour l'emmener au Quartier Général de la Marine, à Marineford, à cause d'une raison dont elle ne sait rien. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à s'échapper, Emiko décide de s'engager dans un équipage pirate, et part à la recherche de son frère et de sa soeur.


« Emiko ! » La jeune fille se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur, qui courraient vers elle. Un sourire triste vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres en voyant les deux garnements, d'habitude si souriants, un air inquiet sur le visage. Bientôt, une tornade noire et blanche vint se jeter dans ses bras. « Tu sais où sont Papa et Maman ? » La question l'alarma. Sa jeune sœur était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. « Il y a des gens qui… qui sont venus au village, ils étaient méchants et… ». Avant même la fin de la phrase, Emiko s'était précipitée vers le village, les deux enfants sur ses talons.

« Restez là ! » Elle s'accroupit devant son frère, qui regardait fixement devant lui, les yeux brillants. « Roger… Je te confie Mia, d'accord ? » Le jeune garçon fixa ses prunelles noires dans celles de sa sœur, et hocha la tête d'un air brave. Emiko se releva et se mit à courir vers sa maison. Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit en grand la porte, qui claqua contre le mur, attirant l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le maire du village était accompagné de trois hommes vêtus d'uniformes bleus et blancs, et de manteaux au dos desquels on pouvait distinguer le mot « Justice. » ses parents se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce principale, l'air inquiet. En l'apercevant, le maire écarquilla les yeux. Le silence s'installa, tandis que tous se dévisageaient. Ce fut finalement l'un des hommes en uniforme qui prit la parole.

« Je suppose que tu es Gol D Emiko ?

\- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Répondit-elle sur un ton prudent.

\- Une… Intuition. » Murmura l'homme en détaillant la jeune femme de la pointe de ses cheveux noirs jusqu'au bas de sa longue robe blanche, en passant par ses prunelles bleues. Emiko frissonna, et croisa les bras, dans le but d'échapper à ce regard inquisiteur. Il releva la tête, et riva ses yeux étrangement dorés à ceux de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

« Amiral… Si c'est bien elle, on doit la garder en vie. » Intervint un des autres. Le premier détourna ses yeux d'un air déçu, tandis qu'Emiko prit une grande inspiration, comme libérée d'un poids dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

« Je ne suis pas sur à 100 %, elle dégage un fluide trop puissant. Mais dans le doute, on l'embarque.

\- A vos ordres. » Les deux hommes vinrent se placer de chaque côté de la jeune femme, tandis que celui qui semblait être leur chef se tournait vers ses parents.

« Puisque nous avons ce que nous voulons, nous ne vous embêteront pas plus longtemps.

\- Attendez une secondes ! » S'exclama Emiko. « Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? ». Il se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux semblèrent briller un peu plus l'espace d'un instant. Puis, il lui sourit, d'un sourire froid.

« Puisque nous avons ce que nous voulons… Nous étions venus pour une gamine nommée Gol D Emiko. De par tes… ancêtres, tu pourrait représenter un danger pour le gouvernement.

\- De par mes ancêtre. » Murmura-t-elle, tentant de juguler la panique qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans ses veines. « Mais alors… » Elle releva la tête, et soutint le regard de l'amiral. « Laissez moi dire au revoir à mes parents, et je vous suivrai sans faire d'histoires.

\- Et sinon ? » Questionna l'homme à sa droite, un rictus déformant ses lèvres. Emiko ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de fusiller du regard celui qui venait de parler.

« Très bien. Tu as deux minutes. » lâcha négligemment l'amiral, en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Si tu n'es pas sortie d'ici là, considère toute cette île comme un dommage collatéral. » Les trois hommes quittèrent la maison, et Emiko se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

« Empêche Mia et Roger de s'approcher. Ils sont à l'entrée Est du village. Je les ai laissés près d'un bosquet d'arbre. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Emiko… Tu ne dois absolument rien comprendre, mais…

\- C'est pas le plus important ! Je saurais me débrouiller. » Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle se retourna. Son père la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Emiko… Tu sais que tu ne dois t'en servir qu'en dernier recours. »Elle acquiesça, un air déterminé sur le visage. Puis elle se saisit de son sabre, et quitta la maison. Le maire n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole, rongé par la culpabilité. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. » Murmura le père d'Emiko, le regard perdu dans le vague. « Grâce à vous, Roger et Mia sont sains et saufs. Je suis sûre qu'Emi s'en sortira. » La porte claqua, au moment ou la mère de la jeune femme craquait, et s'effondrait au sol, en larmes.

« Je suis prête. » Les trois hommes se retournèrent, et dévisagèrent la jeune femme qui venait de sortir, un sabre à la main, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Très bien. On y va. Tu ne dois rien y comprendre. On t'expliqueras en route. » Annonça le troisième homme, celui qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux gris, il semblait moins antipathique que les deux autres. Emiko acquiesça, et les suivit jusqu'à la sortie du village, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent que quelques villageois avant d'arriver jusqu'à la plage où se trouvait le navire des trois hommes. Plus Emiko y pensait, plus elle se convainquait de leur appartenance à la Marine. Un groupe de soldats au service du Gouvernement Mondial. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à eux, mais elle avait entendu dire qu'ils chassaient les pirates. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix qui criait son nom.

« Emiko ! » Elle se figea sur place. Non, impossible. Il était pourtant… « Emiko ! Ne les laisse pas t'emmener s'il te plaît ! » Elle se retourna, et ses pires craintes se réalisèrent. Son jeune frère se tenait debout en haut de la falaise qui surplombait la plage. Ses yeux brillants de larmes brisèrent le cœur de la jeune femme. En douze ans, jamais elle ne l'avais vu pleurer. Les soldats s'arrêtèrent, et se tournèrent vers le petit garçon, l'air intrigués. « Relâchez tout de suite ma… » En moins d'une seconde, Emiko comprit le danger qui pourrait guetter Roger si…

« Va t'en Roger ! » Son cri couvrit la voix du gamin, qui se figea net, stupéfié. Jamais sa sœur ne lui avait parlé comme ça. « Tout va bien ! c'est… » Sa voix se brisa, et elle se retourna pour cacher ses larmes. « C'est mon choix ! Laisse moi partir ! » Malgré les protestations de son frère, elle continua son chemin, sans se retourner, tandis que les trois soldats échangeaient un regard, avant de la suivre. Une autre voix vint bientôt se mêler à celle du jeune garçon.

« Nii-san, elle va où Emiko ?

\- Elle part en voyage. » murmura-t-il, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il avait compris le message. « Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. » Il glissa sa main dans celle de Mia, et l'entraîna vers leur maison. Sur la plage, Emiko ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes, tandis qu'un sourire de soulagement s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Calmement, elle monta dans le bateau, et suivit le soldat blond, qui la guida jusqu'à sa cabine.

« Tout te sera expliqué demain matin. Pour l'instant, essaie de dormir. » Puis il ferma la porte, et le bruit de ses pas finit par décroître dans le couloir. Une fois seule, Emiko s'autorisa à craquer, et put enfin libérer les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Et voilà. C'est le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui m'est venue à l'esprit. J'espère que c'était pas trop incompréhensible. J'ai des idées pour la suite, mais je sais pas exactement quand je pourrais poster.


End file.
